The Intern
by Cara.AnnSalvatore
Summary: Delilah, an intern on the set of Supernatural becomes close with Jared, Jensen and Juctice Jay Ackles. After going through a messy divorce, 32-year-old-Jensen needs all the help he can get with his 18 month old baby. (based of a recurring dream I've been having, yes I know this is illegal and I love Danneel but this is what my subconscious mind has come up with. will become M)
1. Chapter 1

_I've been having a recurring dream lately about this... It's been going on for months now and I think it's story material. Tell me if you like it/want me to continue in the reviews (: And as much as I love Danneel, I can't help what goes on in my dreams. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

I crank the trailer's heater up a bit more, bringing it to a nice 70 degrees. Man it's cold here.. Moving from Oregon a couple years ago to Vancouver was pretty crazy. The climate change was the worst part for sure. I check my phone to make sure we're running on time... _8:26am, Thursday November 13, 2010._ Okay, Jared should be here soon with the coffee. Oh how I love my morning coffee. Might as well touch up my makeup before I do theirs.. I dab on a little more lipstick and put on a second layer of mascara. That's all I really need, anyway.

"Medium roast with cream and a pump of hazelnut for my favorite intern." Jared ducks into the trailer handing me my coffee with a smile.

"Thanks," I reply. Mmmm, the warmth of the smooth coffee sliding down my throat gives heat to my entire body.

Jared sits in my chair and takes off his jacket and beanie. "So Delilah, I was thinking you should get a permanent job here. Does that sound like something you'd want to do?"

I hop of the small counter and look at him in the mirror running my fingers through his matted hair. "Um.. Well of course I'd like that. But you know they won't hire me until January."

He rubs his eyes. "Right, I keep forgetting you're-"

"Morning." Jensen yawns, walking in and sitting beside Jared with his own coffee. I notice the bags under his eyes are larger and puffy. I don't say anything, but that doesn't stop Jared.

"Hey man.. You alright?"

Jensen sighs. "She's gone for good, man."

The divorce went through. It hasn't even been a year for him and Danneel.

"I'm really sorry Jay I can't-"

"She left me. That part I can deal with," he starts. He takes his jacket off an rubs his eyes, pulling his brows together. "But not even two months ago she brought another life into this world and then left her. That part is what messes me up."

I can't help but speak now. "She doesn't want any custody of JJ?" I move over to him and squeeze his shoulder before using my fingers to straighten out his short hair.

"Not at all... something about postpartum depression and not being able to connect with her," Jensen tilts his head back into my hands. "Let's not talk about it anymore. C'mon, make me pretty."

I chuckle and put my music on shuffle before grabbing some concealer and standing in front of Jensen. "You're already pretty, I'm just going to enhance your beauty." I smear some under his puffy eyes, covering his dark circles.

"I feel like you just re-gifted me a pick-up line some guy used on you," he replies.

"That's impossible Jay," I laugh. "I've never been hit on." Jensen opens his eyes wide and Jared turns towards us. "What? Is that weird?"

"Um, it's completely not true is what it is." Jared argues.

"Yeah, you're probably just oblivious to it because you don't know how awesome you are," says Jensen.

I bite my lip and continue to concentrate on powdering his face before combing through his hair with a bit of gel. "Sure, thanks guys." I hand Jensen some chap stick and move to Jared. "Someday, I'm gonna get them to write in a scene when Sam goes to a slumber-party just so there's an excuse for me to braid your hair."

The guys both laugh, and we go back to our small talk and laughter.

~two weeks later~

"Hey Lilah," Jared calls. I put my phone down and walk over to him, taking little crying JJ from his arms. "She won't stop crying, I figure you'd fix that."

I cradle Jensen's daughter and hum a melody by her ear while shushing her cries. Within a couple of minute I've got her tears wiped away and a smile on her face again.

"You're so good with her," Jared comments.

"She just loves me," I say with sass. "Maybe it's my fat squishy body she likes, compared to your rock-hard chest that must puncture her side when you hold her."

"Oh be quiet," Jared scoffs. "You're not fat. You're just squishy because you're the youngest chick I've met with gigantic breasts."

"Moose! Did you just comment on my tits?!" I ask exasperatedly.

He laughs at my shock and kisses my fore head. "I'm not coming onto you, Lilah. But there's no avoiding the fact that those things can knock stuff over."

I brush off my seriousness and laugh along with him. "True." I tug the curl in JJ's hand away from her pulling, so she grabs my chest instead. "Justice seems to like them," I laugh. "She's the first person who's even gotten to second base!"

"Seriously?" Jared laughs. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Okay fine," I admit. "There was one drunken experience with my best friend. She may or may not have taught me how to kiss before begging me to sit on her face." I say this while casually bouncing Jensen's daughter on my hip.

"That definitely sounds more realistic," Jared teased. I hit his arm just as Jensen comes in the room, hanging up the phone with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Fucking- Oh, hey. Uh sorry just, lawyers." He sighs, sitting on the sofa near the snack table.

I sit next to him and move JJ to his lap as she coos for her father. "It's fine, don't apologize. You're dealing with a lot."

Jensen leans his head back against the couch taking a momentary break. "Yeah, and thanks to you I know JJ's in good hands. Really, Delilah. She loves you and I don't know how'd I'd deal with this without your and Jared's help."

"We love you dude," Jared says. "Of course we'll be here for you during this."

I watch as JJ tugs on his earlobe, making a smile crack through his lips. "Yeah, Jay. Anytime you need."

"Thanks guys." Jensen smiles at me, and our eyes lock for a solid moment. _He just got divorced, he's not looking for something right now._

~the next day, Jensen's POV~

"Hey, thanks so much again," I tell Delilah. She took JJ today, again, because I had to work late. I pull out a fifty from my wallet, but she stops me.

"Oh, Jay no you don't have to pay me. I love watching Justice." As if she knows, JJ grips her tiny fingers onto Lilah's red hair. I still push the money.

"Please, I know they can't be paying much for a hair and makeup intern. You deserve it."

She bites her lower lip contemplating it a moment. The couple years she's been here, I always thought that was kind of cute. _She's not interested though._

"Alright.." she takes the bill and shuts the door behind me. "But at least let me make you a plate." She turns into her little yellow kitchen and starts to throw some food together.

"Seriously, Delilah, you don't have-"

"Okay seriously, Jay, I know you hate the cob salad and green bean casserole they make on set." She puts the plate in the microwave and turns back to me with hand on her hip. "And I happened to have cooked up a steak tonight that was too big for one person. Just relax, you had a long day."

I can't help but stutter as I sit on her little brown sofa. "Wow, I didn't realize you knew me so well."

"Psh, I've been making you pretty since day one. I'm pretty sure I know you better than you know yourself." She laughs a little and the microwave beeps. She brings me the plate with half a steak, grilled onions and some mashed potatoes. I thank her and take a bite, literally holding back a moan it was so tender.

"I didn't know you could cook. This is perfect. I can't thank you enough," I tell her. She smiles and sits with JJ on the play mat with the toys and things I've brought over for her.

"You're welcome," she mutters. I think she's blushing? Maybe, I can't tell, her cheeks are always pretty rosy. I continue to eat and chat with her, finally being able to relax after such a difficult month. I don't know what I would be doing if Delilah wasn't so great about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's some more of Jensen and Delilah! Finally you know the plot's conflict: age difference. Leave me some reviews of you like/dislike and want more!**

I hear the familiar tone of Skype ringing on my laptop in my room, and hop onto my bed to answer the call. Two blonde ladies pop up on the screen.

"Hi!" says Sabrina, smiling wide. "I added Cassie to the call."

"Delilah!Ii miss you!" my other friend Cassie says.

I smile and lay on my stomach in front of the computer. "I miss you guys too! How are- Cassie, did you dye your hair?"

She nods and lifts her hair up, showing the bottom half to be a chestnut-brown.

"It looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Sab finally convinced me to get it done." They both laugh. "So, how are things on the set of your big TV show?" she asks.

I laugh shortly. "It's not my show, I'm in hair in makeup. And it's alright, Jared and Genevieve are so cute as newlyweds, always hanging out on set when they can. She's such a sweetheart! You'd never know since she plays such a bitch on the show."

They both laugh. My two best friends don't watch Supernatural much, but then tend to keep up from what i tell them.

"Very true," Cassie laughs. "And Jensen? How is he?"

"He's... managing. this split with Danneel has really been hard on him. I just hate seeing him so heartbroken, you know? He's just figuring out to be a single, working father." I sigh.

"That's so sad," Cassie says. "But I'm sure with people like you in his life he'll be just alright."

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sabrina interrupts. "Enough with the sad stuff. I wanted to tell you what happened at Jenny's twenty-first birthday!"

I shake off my work mind and dive into my friends' stories. Hearing about people back home is always nice, and oddly hard to picture since my life has changed so drastically. Getting my dream job right out of cosmetology school put my life in motion a lot faster than I ever expected, and I'm so great full it did.

~December 6~

Finally, I've figured out how to turn the fairy lights red and green in my little corner of the trailer. There's even a little light-up dreidel, and the seven principles of Kwanzaa in the window. I've always had holiday spirit, but never decided on which holiday. After all I grew up without a primary religion, so I like to appreciate as many cultures as I can.

Jensen brought in a little play pen for JJ, even though there's a place for her in his trailer, we both thought its be smart to have a spot in the H&M trailer. I'm the one watching her, and I'm here most of the day anyway. So little Justice is perched just under the decorations, a faint glow of green and red illuminating her small features.

"All done! Isn't that pretty, JJ?" I coo to her, getting on my knees at her level. She smiles and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey, put that back in there missy!" I tease, making her smile more. gosh she's adorable. I hear the door open and look over to see Misha step in.

"Hi misha," I stand up and give him a quick hug.

"Hey angel. Looks great in here." He says, nodding to the decor.

"You know, I find it adorably ironic that you still call me angel, after being put on main cast as an ACTUAL angel." I tell him.

"Well I may be an angel of the Lord," he grins. "But you're Uncle Misha's little angel. Always." His goofy smile makes me laugh.

"You're not my uncle," I giggle. "But thanks."

He nods and sits in my chair. "SoIi was wondering if you have anything planned for your big birthday?"

"I'm not making it a big deal, I'll just be able to drink legally." I shrug and sit on the counter next to him, organising my makeup brushes.

"It is too a big deal! You'll be 21! When i was your age.."

"Ew, _now_ you're sounding like my uncle."

He laughs. "Oh shut up, angel. I mean , when Jensen hit 30 we went all out."

I blush, thinking of that party. After Jared sneaking me tequila all night, the liquor courage almost made me blab about my feelings for the birthday boy. I mean man, he's thirty-two, for christ sake... not that I really care. Is that bad?

Stay on track, Delilah.

"Right. Anyways, no I don't really have anything planned. A couple of my friends might come up from Oregon, hit some bars with me." I shrug, grabbing JJ's little bag of Cheerios to give her. As my back's turned I hear Jensen's voice add to the room.

"Friends from Oregon?" he says. "What's the occasion?"

"Delilah's birthday is in a month!" Misha tells him, as if he should know. I don't take any offence.

"Oh, yeah! You'll be twenty-eight or somethin, right?" he says casually.

I blush knowing he thinks of me so maturely. "I'm only turning 21, Jay, that's why I'm not hired full time. I'm not of age."

I see his eyes widen and I immediately regret reminding him of how "young" I am.

~Jensens POV~

Twenty one. Holy shit. Is Lilah really over a decade younger than I am? It doesn't seem real. Does that mean I'm messed up or something? That I might have feelings for someone so much younger that I am? Not even that, but the fact that I have no problem with it.

I go over and pick up my girl, she starts playing with Dean's amulet I'm still wearing. "Well that's gonna be fun, no more sneaking drinks for you huh?" I say to Delilah with a smirk.

"Who told you I sneak drinks?"

"Who do you think, Bunny?" I tease her. Her jaw drops a little and Misha starts laughing.

"Padalecki is getting his ass kicked," she says. "And only Mark and Jared are allowed to call me that, Squirrel."

I lean in and whisper, "If you say so." My flirty moment was crashed when JJ grabbed onto her boob.

"Oh, JJ can call me Bunny too is she wants." She laughs and I pass her my girl. "Can you say Bunny? Bun-ny? C'mon JJ I know you want to."

I love watching her with my daughter. I love seeing Justice so happy. She always lights up when she's with Delilah, especially when I'm with her as well. I think we're her favourite people.


End file.
